Tak Terbalaskan
by Baiorin
Summary: Masalah dengan Big Organisation sudah beres. tapi apa yang terjadi? Ran meninggal.. Shinichi jadi frustasi!


Pagi itu, suasana sangat sedih, puluhan orang berkumpul di pemakaman sambil menangis (bahkan ada yang sampai terisak-isak). Sambil berjongkok aku memegang sebuah batu nisan yang telah berdiri tegak, tertancap di tanah, dengan ukiran nama seseorang disana. Aku benar-benar menyesal, andai saja aku bisa kembali ke hari itu, aku ingin mencegah agar hal ini tidak terjadi.

Ya, andai saja..

Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali..

Mungkin hal ini..

Tidak akan terjadi..

Ran..

/

/

/

"Ran! Ran! Cepat buka pintunya!" Kataku sambil menggedor-gedor pintu lantai dua kantor detektif mouri.

"ya sebentar" Seorang gadis yang bernama Ran itu membukakan pintunya untuku, dia menatapku keheranan sekaligus khawatir. Entah benar atau tidak namun itulah yang kulihat saat ia menatapku.

"Shinichi? Kenapa luka-luka begini?" Tanyanya.

"aku berhasil Ran! Organisasi hitam itu! Gin, Vodka Vermouth! Semua sudah teratasi! Musnah sudah! Lihat? Kini aku adalah detektif SMU Kudo Shinichi! Bukan anak SD bernama Edogawa Conan! Haibara.. maksudku Shiho telah berhasil mengambil penawar racun dari markas mereka Ran! Kita berhasil! Malam ini kemenangan kita!" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"baguslah aku ikut senang" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Manis, senyumannya saat itu benar-benar manis, lain dari biasanya.

"oh ya Ran, aku mau ganti baju dulu ya dirumah.. badanku lengket kena noda darah haha" Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"tunggu! Aku ikut ya?"

"hmm.. ga usah, nanti aku kesini lagi ko"

"ayolah, emangnya ga boleh aku ke rumah kamu?"

"tapi… ya baiklah"

"terima kasih" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kamipun berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahku kami saling menggoda satu sama lain, bersenda gurau, dan tertawa bersama. Senang, aku senang sekali saat itu. Aku ingin sekali waktu berhenti, aku ingin melihat senyumnya yang manis itu selamanya.

Namun kebahagiaan kami sangat singkat..

**DOR!**

Seseorang menembakan peluru ke arah kami, tepat mengenai perut Ran. Ran jatuh terkapar dengan darah yang membanjirinya. Dengan sigap aku langsung mengambil handphone dan menelpon ambulans. Selagi menelpon, aku melihat arah peluru itu dating, mencoba mencari siapa pelaku penembakan ini.

Dan kutemukan dia..

_"Gin?"_

Dia berdiri di sebuah gedung tak jauh dari tempat kami sekarang, kurasa dia memakai sniper untuk menembak Ran. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati? Mati terbakar bersama anggota organisasi yang lain.

**DOR!**

Tembakan kedua terdengar, Gin terjatuh dari gedung tersebut.

_"Apa? Siapa itu?"_

"Shi-Shinichi…" Ran berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, hamper tidak terdengar. Kuabaikan hal itu dan langsung berjongkok memegang tangannya sambil mendekatkan telingaku ke mulutnya.

"to-long ambil-kan hand-phone di saku cela-na-ku" Katanya terbata bata.

Kuturuti permintaannya, kuambil handphone itu dan kuberikan padanya, dia mengirim sms. Untuk apa? Disaat seperti ini?

"Ran.. Ambulans akan segera dating.. bersabarlah! Kuatkan dirimu!" Kataku menyemangatinya. Wajahnya pucat, kurasa dia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Namun kata-kataku tidak digubrisnya, dia masih mengetik sms.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ambulans datang, mereka membawa Ran ke rumah sakit terdekat, tentu saja aku juga ikut bersamanya. Ran langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU sesampainya disana, dia akan dioprasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di perutnya.

"Mana Ran? Mana Putriku? Hei kau detektif ingusan! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Seorang pria berkumis tipis tiba-tiba dating ke arahku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"dioprasi paman.. seseorang menembaknya" jawabku lemas.

"apa? Kenapa kau tidak lindungi dia BODOH!" Paman itu melesatkan tinjunya ke pipiku dan _**STRIKE!**_ Pukulan itu berhasil membuatku terjatuh –lebih tepatnya terlempar-

"maaf paman, semua terjadi begitu cepat" kataku.

"kau bilang kau mencintainya kan?" paman itu menarik kerahku lagi, tanganya sudah dikepal dengan kuat, kurasa dia mau meninjuku lagi.

"maaf paman"

"maaf?"

**DUAK!**

Tinju kedua dilancarkan dan berhasil membuatku terjatuh lagi. Aku tidak bisa melawan, pukulan ini memang pantas kudapatkan.

_**PIIP**_

Lampu ruang oprasi telah padam. Dokter Kazato –begitu yang tertulis di name tagnya- menghampiri kami.

"Siapa keluarganya?" tanyanya.

"apa kau buta? Tidak ada orang lain disini!" Bentak paman kogoro.

"baiklah maafkan saya, tuan-"

"mouri! Anaku disana namanya Ran!"

"saya tau tuan. Oprasi yang kami lakukan berhasil, anak tuan akan kami pindahkan ke kamar biasa, dan kini tinggal kita serahkan semua pada anak tuan sendiri.. Jika malam ini dia berhasil melewati masa kiritis, maka dia akan selamat, dan sebaliknya-"

"aku mengerti"

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"baik"

"aku yakin Ran pasti bisa paman!" Kataku.

Paman Kogoro menatapku tajam, seolah berkata _/kalau terjadi apa-apa akan kubunuh kau/_. Lalu dia duduk dan termenung, sesekali menengok ke dalam kamar Ran. Wajah Ran sangat pucat, meski kami tidak diizinkan masuk, namun aku bisa melihat wajahnya darisini.. Jelas sekali.

"hoam~ sudah pagi ya?" Aku mengucek-ucek mataku dan melihat jam, sudah jam 4:32 pagi. Kurang lebih 9 jam sudah kami berada di rumah sakit ini, menunggui Ran.

"lho? Paman mana?" Aku kebingungan sendiri saat aku sadar bahwa paman Kogoro tidak ada. Kutengok ke dalam kamar Ran dan dia juga tidak ada.

"kemana mereka?" tanyaku.

"kau yang bersama tuan mouri kan?" Suara seseorang dari belakang membuatku terkejut.

"dokter? Mana paman?"

"tuan mouri sedang berada di kamar mayat.. maafkan aku tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa bertahan" Katanya sambil menundukan kepala.

"APA? Tunjukan dimana kamar mayatnya?" Bentaku sambil mencengkram kerah baju dokter Kazato.

"baiklah, ikuti aku…"

Jalan dokter Kazato sangat lambat, aku bisa gila dibuatnya! Karena aku kesal dan sangat buru-buru, akhirnya aku minta padanya untuk berlari. Dan sampailah kami di ruangan yang dituju.

"Ran! Paman!" Kataku sambil membuka pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

"kau! Bocah sialan!"

**DUK!**

Satu lagi tinju mendarat di wajahku, kali ini pukulannya lebih keras, sampai membuat mulutku mengeluarkan darah. Aku juga terlempar, sama seperti waktu itu. Aku berdiri, menyeka darahku dan berusaha mencari Ran.

"Ran.. mana?" Tanyaku.

"disitu ada namanya! Lihat saja sendiri!" Paman Kogoro berjalan menuju pintu kamar mayat itu. "dan ingat! Setelah selesai melihatnya.. bilang padaku! Aku akan menguburkannya". Dan pamanpun berlalu diikuti dengan dokter Kazato, kini hanya aku dan dia.. Berdua saja di tempat ini.

/

/

/

"Shinichi?" Seorang perempuan berambut coklat menghampiriku.

"semua pelayat sudah pulang, kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanyanya.

"Sonoko.. aku.."

"pulanglah, ini sudah hampir malam.."

"baiklah…"

Berbulan bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu, kematian seseorang yang kucintai. Dia sudah pergi ke alam sana.. Meninggalkanku di dunia ini.. Sendirian…

_To : Mouri Ran_

_Hai Ran apa kabar? Kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian semenjak kau pergi.. Ini lucu sekali, biasanya kau yang selalu menanyakan ini, tapi sekarang aku yang akan balik bertanya… Kapan kau pulang Ran? Kapan kau akan kembali ke sisiku?_

_**SEND**_

_OK_

_**Failed, Try Again?**_

_No_

_**Message is now in your Outbox.**_

"Shinichi! Lagi apa?" Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Menganggetkanku, sekaligus hampir membuat handphoneku terjatuh.

"IDIOT! Nyaris aja jatoh ni hp!" Bentaku.

"kenapa emangnya? Eh eh main yu, jalan-jalan gitu.. udah lama kan kita ga jalan"

"kau mau ajak aku kemana?"

"tropical land?"

"baik"

"oke.. minggu besok jam 9 tunggu aku di depan Tropical Land ya!" Sonokopun berlalu pulang. Aku sendiri lagi, diruang kelas yang sepi ini..

Minggu 5 Desember 2011

_-Pip Pip Pip-_

"Shi-nichi!" Sonoko muncul tiba-tiba di dekat wajahku. Benar-benar dekat sampai wajah kami hamper menempel.

"a-a-a-apa apaan kau? Kau pikir kau cantik? Dasar bodoh" ejeku.

Dia menyeringai –seperti iblis- "maksudmu aku jelek?"

"ya-ya bu-bu-bu-kan gitu"

"yausudah ayo kita naik mystery coaster!" Dia menggandeng tanganku, tapi aku tidak bergerak. Jemariku sibuk bermain di keypad handphone.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"mengirimi Ran SMS, aku mau ngasih tau kalo kita lagi di tropical land.. dia pasti senang! Seandainya aku bisa mengajaknya.. mungkin akan lebih menyenang-"

**PLAK!**

"So-Sonoko..?"

"kau.. kau menyedihkan Shinichi! Hentikan mengirimkan SMS padanya! Dia sudah mati kau ingat? Lupakan dia! Jalani hidup baru! Hidup seorang kudo shinichi! Tanpa dia!"

Sonoko menamparku. Perih.. Perih sekali..

"tega sekali kau menyuruhku melupakan dia! apa kau ga merasa sedih dengan kepergiannya hah? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?" Suaraku saat itu cukup keras, cukup untuk membuat semua mata pengunjung menatap ke arah kami. Aku tak perduli, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan aspirasiku.

"tentu saja aku sedih! Tapi aku tau kau pasti akan lebih sedih dariku! Selama ini… selama ini aku selalu memberimu semangat, berusaha membuatmu lupa padanya.." Jelasnya sambil menangis.

"kalo gitu kenapa? Kenapa kau menyuruh aku melupakannya?" Tanyaku agak sedikit membentak.

"karena.. 30 September, sehari sebelum kematiannya, dia mengirimiku SMS, kau tau apa isinya? Dia bilang"

Sonoko, aku minta bantuanmu ya.. jika aku pergi nanti, buat Shinichi bahagia, jangan sampai dia murung dan menangis, aku ga mau dia jadi cengeng. Tolong ya Sonoko

Sahabatmu, Ran

"apa?"

"jadi kumohon.. lupakan dia, berhentilah mengiriminya SMS! Karena.. berkali-kali kau kirim.. dia tak akan pernah-"

"aku tau.." potongku. "tapi aku-"

"cukup! dasar pecundang!"

Ran..

Apa aku salah?

Apa aku salah kalau aku masih mencintaimu?

Jawab aku Ran..

"hai Ran! aku datang lagi hari ini.. aku sudah kirimi kamu SMS kan? aku juga dah bilang kan kalo aku baru beli buku terbarunya? haha kau pasti tau siapa yang kumaksud! tentu saja buku karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! kau tau Ran? dalam novel ini Jack The Ripper muncul lagi! aku sangat menyukai tokoh pembunuh ini! Dan lagi Ran! Holmes dan Watson akan-"

_**CRESHHH**_

"Ran.. katakan sesuatu.. kumohon! satu kata saja" Kataku sambil memegangi batu nisannya yang masih tertancap di tanah. Makamnya basah, tersiram air hujan, yang datang bersamaan dengan air mataku.

"Ran..."

_"cukup! aku muak dengan holmes mu itu!"_

_"dasar maniak misteri!"_

_"ceritamu yang tidak penting itu ternyata berguna ya"_

"katakan! katakan hal itu Ran! Kumohon.. untuk terakhir kalinya.. aku.."

**DRRT**

_you have one text message_

**OPEN**

ok

_From : Mouri Ran_

_hai Shinichi.. terima kasih ya kau selalu mengunjungi makamku, aku senang sekali.. oh ya, tolong jangan ceritakan tentang Holmes padaku lagi.. aku MUAK!_

_Salam sayang, Ran_

"mustahil? gimana bisa?" Aku langsung menekan nomor telpon Ran dan langsung melakukan panggilan, namun tidak bisa.

_nomor yang anda hubungi sudah tidak terdaftar, silahkan periksa lagi_

"Shinichi?"

"Sonoko?"

"Aku tau kau pasti disini.. maaf ya kemarin, aku-"

"ya ga apa, sekarang kau mau apa?"

"aku mau menjemputmu.. ayo pulang, hujan deras sekarang dan kamu kan ga pake payung"

"terima kasih Sonoko"

**~END~**

* * *

**Hai minna :D**

**fanfict gaje dari saya.. maaf aneh ya saya anak baru disini.. Review Review**


End file.
